How Can I Love You When You Killed My Family?
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: Set in the Victorians, A prince called Fujiwara Yusuke gets his revenge on the family of demons who cursed his parents dead... Only not all of them died that day. Rose Phoenix is set out to kill the person who ever did this to her family. Only when she starts to fall in love with the prince... she soon realizes that he is keeping one big secret. FujiwaraXOC.
1. Introduction

(A.N) I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it :)

* * *

This is the story of how a King, aged 27 rules his land with an iron fist. His parents betrayed him on his 27th birthday so he took the opportunity to have them killed in their sleep.

The prince at the time was loved by his parents. Only now love does not exist in his world.

After the event that took place he had to make a choice.

Either turn cold or learn to love life as it is.

He choose the second option, to love the world as it is and to get rid of the evil that possessed a threat to it.

So he went and killed the family of demons, the demons that tricked his parents into betraying him.

However, not all of them died that day.

No one has ever seen the princes face apart from his most loyal servants. He tends to hide it when going out in public.

His parents never let him go outside, they locked him up in the castle because they never wanted their poor child to grow up with commoners.

However, that all changes when he invites everyone in the city to a masquerade see when in a few months when he turns 28 he has to find a bride.

The girl of his dreams otherwise someone else will take over the thrown and a fake reputation is all a man has.

This is also one of the reasons he is throwing this party, since no one has ever seen his face they will not realize that it is the King and shall not treat him any differently.

Just as the prince is about to leave the girl of his dreams walks in with that daring black and red masquerade mask that just had to be uncovered.

The way she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and that charming smile of hers... Can he dare to love her?

This prince... His name is Fujiwara Yusuke.

* * *

And now, Let me tell you about the girl, Rose Phoenix. Aged 27.

Her parents where classed as demons for possessing powerful magic. Years, it took them years to create a magic so powerful it even fooled the king and queen.

Her parents made the king and queen betray their own flesh and blood. Their family knew, one day the son would find them and kill them.

So the parents did what they had to do and made their daughter flee the land. Leaving her parents to their fate. She knew not of what was happening, all she knew was that her parents had sold magic to the King and Queen.

For days she traveled with little food and water until stumbling apon a inn. While there she heard of the King and Queen's betrayal and how their own son had killed them. As she heard this terrible news she soon fled and arrived back home.

However, when she returned... it was a whole different story. Her family lay dead. The two most important people she ever loved. Where dead infront of her... She knew who killed them... It was the Prince. And now she would get her revenge on him.

As she looked to her left she had seen a notice about a ball that was being held in the city on the night where the moon went dark, which was tomorrow... But the best part of all. Was that the prince would be there. All she would have to do is to talk to a few people, find out what the prince looks like and to kill him in one night.

So as she entered the party the next day and how a pair of eyes met her own, she soon began to wonder what the feeling in her heart was...

All it took was a simple 'hello' and her world may just crash down before her.

Will she ever learn to trust people?

Most of all, how can she kill the Prince?

This is their story...

One about a quest of finding love.

And the other of finding revenge.


	2. Your name, I've heard it before

_**Glad you all enjoyed the introduction**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_****__**Fujiwara:**_

"I still remember that day, that day when it was supposed to be the happiest day of the year, my birthday. Yet I distinctly remember my parents lying dead... they never knew it was coming because who really can? They where sleeping when I killed them so it never hurt. The bad thing was that I killed them. The now blooded dagger slowly falling to the floor as I gave the room one last glance before walking out and getting a servant to clean up the mess.

"Honest" I called to my most trusted servant, as he came down the hall way he smiled and bowed to me before looking me in the eyes. "Get the information I need. Tell me where the demon family live and I will rip there hearts out in front of them".

"Yes master, right away is that everything?" His light yellow eyes locked into my own. I smiled for a split second.

"One more thing. Tell word that I killed the family of demons and order for everyone to celebrate." I smiled evilly as I began to walk to my black carriage and ordered the man to set of towards my destination...

Once at the destination I slowly walked out of my carriage and looked at the cabin. Quite small, most likely fits 3 at max. I glanced one more time before knocking on the door rather loudly. Knife in my right hand I slowly waited for the door to open.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I finally gave up knocking and turned to my men.

"Burn it to the ground... Make sure there are no survivors". I ordered them as I got back into my carriage, however, not before turning around and looking at my men. They where scared of these 'demons'. "Give me that!" I took the torch out of the man's hand and threw it at the house.

I gasped before my very eyes... The house went up in flames in a flash, did they know I was going to kill them? Or did someone do this so they would have a quick death?

"Men! Let's go." I coughed and then finally made my way to the carriage and back towards my kingdom...

* * *

_**End of Flashback**__**  
**__**Fujiwara**_

"Hello". I walked up to the girl as she smiled my way and her dark green orbs looked up into my purple/blue ones. I out stretched my left arm and bowed my head. "Would you do the honor in dancing with me?" As I asked her, her smile formed into a smirk as she nodded and took my arm and I had placed my right arm on her lower back.

I could feel it... the beginning of something new. However, I feared that she would have a few more suprises coming my way.

Is this the beginning?

Or is it the end?

_**Rose**_

* * *

_****_I danced with this man before me, moving slowly yet fast we danced around the room while we kept eye contact. Something was wrong... they way he looked at me. I cannot bring myself to think that I was falling in love? So soon.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Iwas knocked out of thought by his calm yet, anxious voice.

I could not tell him my real name... could I?

"My name is... Rose".

I told the truth by telling a lie.

My name was not Rose... it began with a C. No one is suppost to know my true name, if they do then they will know that I survived the house fire and that I am the demons child.

"I... have to go." I pulled away from him and began running down the hall way and into the castle, I tried to hide the tears and the sound of him calling my name.

My whole life was a lie. AndI was making it worse by running.

"Rose!" I tried to run faster this time but he grabbed my left arm and pulled me back.

"Let go, I don't even know your name!" I tried to get out of his grasp but he tightend it even more.  
"My name... Is Fujiwara."

I stopped and froze on the spot... that name, I've heard it before... but where?!

"Please, do not run from me".

"I have to! I have to avenge my parents, someone killed them, And I know who did it, it was a powerful man!" I cried even louder but only to have him hug me close and wipe the tears away. I heard him stiffen for a second before resting his left hand on my cheek.  
"...Then. I will help you avenge your parents, whoever did this must pay for his crimes... in blood".


End file.
